Chapter One
by xHisFallenAngelx
Summary: Yeah, just chapter one. I want to see if this is any good. Well, basically, tis about Kyp Durron's daughter...facing hardships...but yeah, its okay, but i wrote it forever ago..hope you enjoy! R&R plz!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One:**

**Sad Life Stories and an Uneasy Rest**

I sighed, pulling out a bite to eat from within the darkness of our cupboard. Mom was still seated at the dining table, her head rested in her hands, and her eyes filled with steady tears. I couldn't face her again, not after what I had just told her…about my father. I always knew he was a two timer, but it was only up till now that I found the courage to tell her so. It wasn't my right to tell, but I had to end her questioning suspicions. Slowly, I strode over to the table once more and placed a hand on hers. She looked up at me with cool, dark eyes, any traces of the happiness she had felt just hours ago had disappeared. Slowly, I pulled my hand back and began to eat the ration I found within the cupboard. It soon became hard to drown out the sound of my mother's pointless sobbing, and I grew irritated with it. But what was I supposed to do? Being only eight, I didn't have a choice at the time being. I could only hope for an ok outcome. My mother, still upset, got up from her seat a bit later, and walked into the living room. Probably to rest, I thought slowly, getting up from my own seat to go see where she had gone, just in case. Indeed, she covered herself with a blanket from atop the couch and wrapped herself within it and lay down. I walked out of the room and up the stairway that would take me to my own room. I was truly tired, and I needed rest that night. I knew, that in very few years, I wouldn't be able to watch over my mother like this…eventually I would be leaving.

Mother had offered me a wonderful chance to leave home…To excel in my abilities. You see, I was Force-sensitive. My father had been as well, but going against the Jedi code, he fell in love with my mother, and the two married in secret. This was a strange surprise to everyone else when they finally figured out what had happened between young Kyp Durron and Angel. Yeah, I was the infamous daughter of the rogue Jedi. It was a strange title indeed, and I was as if marked for it. Everyone thought of me to be just like my father. It almost upset me…Don't get me wrong, I loved my father, but he was well…He had his own thoughts in life, and I had mine. Still, I couldn't help but feel anger towards him for marking me like this. What's the point in life if you're considered a reckless player before you get into the game? Nevertheless, I changed out of my normal outfit, consisting of a loose black tunic from my father and a pair of tight fitting jeans. He had given me the tunic, and it had once been his, and I loved it. I was more one to love something that was passed down…and not so feminine. I would be more comfortable in my father's black tunic, than in a simple gown or dress for a ball.

I threw on a shirt from the edge of my dresser drawer and a pair of shorts. It wasn't too cold out that night…though we did live on Csilla. Many people lived here, but it seemed peaceful enough. Being eight, I was quite okay with the cold climate and the ableness to get ready for the night by myself. My father was rarely home anymore, and some presumed him to be dead, but I knew better. I knew that I would have noticed his death if something did happen to him. Still, I couldn't help but worry…I mean…what if he was hurt, or worse..? I was still worried. Jumping into bed, I heard the familiar creek of bedsprings as I settled in, pulling the blanket up to my chin. I soon heard footsteps coming up the stairs and to my door, which I had originally closed. The handle twisted, and my mother stepped in, her hair falling in strangled pieces upon her shoulders. She smiled thinly down at me. I sat up and wrapped my arms around her, and she hugged me back. She sat down beside me and I smiled.

"Goodnight, Kirrana. And thank you for telling me about your father. I'm sure he'll be home soon, so just go to sleep and I'll have him come say goodnight to you, alright?" She asked me, and I nodded with a happy-go-lucky smile.

"Yes, Mom. I'll go right to sleep." I lied.

I knew what was going to happen. There would be another fight, and mommy would end up hurting Dad. It happened often, though I was insisted that it was the other way around. But still, I saw many of the bruises and cuts in Daddy's arms and legs and back. He had gotten injured as well. Still, I nodded some more and lay down, and Mother covered me back up. She then kissed my forehead and got up. She shut the door behind her as she walked out.

I stayed awake that night, and I remember hearing the door screeching open as Daddy walked inside. Soon, I heard yelling…both my parents' voices rose with their anger, and soon, I heard the familiar sound of a vibroblade. I knew it was in my mother's hands. I snuck out of my room and stood at the top stair, hidden within the small frame. Mom had Daddy pinned against the ground, and the vibroblade was held at my father's neck. Mom whispered something vile to him that I dare not repeat…Just before bringing the blade down. My father's light cry left into thin air as he faded away. Through the Force, I felt a horrible sense of loss and pain, and I fell to my knees at the top of the stairs. I felt myself falling forward, but could do nothing. I felt arms around me, and I knew that my mother's blood stained hands had caught me. I suppressed a scream and attempted to get up, but I couldn't, for she held me still in her arms. Finally, I was able to get away from her, and she set me down upon the floor near the stairs.

Slowly, I got to my feet and strode over to the form of my long gone father. Being only eight, I could barely take in the fact that he wasn't just merely sleeping. I brought up a shaking hand as I reached out to run my small fingers across his cooled cheek. I heard Mom saying something to me, but I didn't catch it as I scooted closer and rested my head against my father's chest. He was still warm, but I could hear no heart beat, and nor could I feel the faint rising and falling that would mark his breath. He was gone. After about a moment, it finally hit me…the fact that I would never see him again. My mind went numb, and I could feel nothing…Unconsciousness took me like a wave from the sea.

That was all I remembered that day, and I still care not to. Though the dreams still come back to haunt me, I find that I am still safe. I remember waking up inside a sort of med room, and I remember a man standing over me, telling me everything was going to be alright. As I awoken further, he told me what had happened, and I nodded my dizzy head as if hearing this all for the first time. But I knew what had happened, back that day…on my eighth birthday. I remember. I soon found out that my mother had been ordered a death sentence, and I found myself able to accept this. It was her fault. But even now, as I sit here…pen in hand, I still wear my father's loose black tunic with a sense of pride. As do I wear my tight black jeans, and a weapon's belt with my father's blue bladed lightsaber clipped firmly to it. Finally, I got up the nerve to set down my pen and the paper I had used for writing and stretched lightly. I was sixteen now, and well capable on my own. My room, the four delicate stone walls that surrounded me, belonged within the famed Jedi Temple upon Yavin's fourth moon.

A sudden knock at the door called my attention to it, and I strode sluggishly over to the door and opened it so that only a crack would reveal my face. And of course, there stood the only one I would trust with this knowledge. His name was Zen. I had known him for only a month or two; he was my first friend here. His pale face was always surrounded by dark, nearly black hair that touched his shoulders. His eyes were a vivid green and dark, surrounded by circles signifying years of suffering…I knew the feeling. He was my age, and he wore strictly black. A black tunic…almost matching mine, a pair of black, knee high boots and a pair of nicely fitting black jeans…in my opinion, he was…rather cute. Nevertheless, I sighed as I let him in and shut the door quickly behind him.

"What are you so hyped up about?" He asked me in a light tone, taking a seat upon my bed and taking up the notebook I had been writing in.

He was the only one I would trust with that notebook. Not even Master Skywalker would be able to. Still, eventually, I was sure someone would find this notebook, but I couldn't care less right now, because now it was safely within my possession. Nevertheless, I took a seat beside Zen and sighed as I leaned back against the cushion of my bed.

"I was…writing." I answered softly as I watched him page through my writings.

"Ah, alright. Sorry to barge in on you, but Master Skywalker is calling us all together." He sighed, and as did I.

I soon felt that desperation…the annoyance that tugged at my mind and soul. I had no wish to cry again…So I tried to hold back. Zen was also the only one who'd ever seen my cry. It wasn't in my nature, so he had left the room that time. I didn't want it to happen again, so I reached up a hand to brush across my face as I turned on a heel.

"Well, we should get going…" I started, but I soon felt his strong hand upon my shoulder, and I turned to face him.

The look that held in his deep vivid eyes was enough to set my tears free. He pulled me into a hug, his arms wrapped around my shoulders. I rested my head against his chest, for he was a bit taller than me, and his chin rested upon my head. I cried for a while, and when the tears finally ceased, I continued to lean into my friend, hoping that my trust in him was worthy. I assumed so, for he pulled somewhat closer and his hands shook. I could feel the shaking against the tunic I wore, and I grew almost worried, but continued to lean into him, as if wishing never to back away again. I could feel my heart breaking as I thought back to that day again. Rarely ever did I cry anymore…and for a while I thought I had lost the ability, but it was easily regained as I put all my tears and trust into the black tunic of my friend's.

Finally, for his comfort, I lifted my head and looked up at him, tears still glistening within my eyes.

"I'm alright." I told him in a shaky voice, and he moved to let go, but I wrapped my arms around his waist and pulled a bit tighter.

"I-I just want to stay here a bit longer…" I sounded childish in my own ears, but he nodded slowly and pulled me back close again.

He smelled deeply of worn leather, as well as the outside, and a soft smell of cologne. I loved the scent. Of course, with my head rested against his chest, I closed my eyes and listened around me. I so desperately wished to stay, but I knew that we needed to get back to Master Skywalker. And, I was sure Zen was going to go crazy, for he never expected me like this. He only knew the hardcore woman that I was, besides the time I cried while telling him my 'life story'. After about five minutes, I felt him switch legs and assumed that he was growing tired of standing. So, I let go and backed away, letting him stand up fully, and allowing me to stretch a bit.

"Well, shall we go find our master?" I asked in a calm tone, a whisk of a smile upon my face.

"Yeah…if we must." He replied with a smile to match mine.

We both strode out of my room and I shut and locked the door behind us. Together, we strode down the stairway, our boots clicking against the stone flooring. Normally I would have been barefoot, if not for the incident a few days back when one of the students had carelessly dropped a glass item upon the floor. Master Skywalker had forced me to wear shoes. In my opinion, shoes were made by the Sith…to torture feet. Nevertheless, we soon reached the meditation chamber where the others, and Master Skywalker sat, all of them looking up at us. I gulped, and I felt Zen tense. We slowly made our way to the front and bowed in unison to our master.

"I'm sorry, Master. I was caught up in my writings…Zen simply came to find me…" I tried to explain, but he cut me off with a wave of one hand.

To my surprise, he smiled.

"Just take a seat, Kirrana, Zen." He gestured to the back of the room where there were left two spots upon the stone floors.

I tried to pay attention to Master's lesson, but I found my thoughts dwelling upon the one who sat beside me. He was no doubt curious as to my emotional break down, not to mention a few secrets that I regarded telling him, like my mother's abusive ways. That and I refused to tell him my father's name. Only Master Skywalker knew…out of all of us, that is. Sometimes, I still will walk the streets of Courscant, and many will point me out and name me as the "rogue Jedi". It doesn't help that I look a lot like my father. Deep emerald eyes, slightly curled dark brown hair, and a toughly, yet well built form. Still, it upset me. My thoughts then switched that moment, upon the only memory I had of my father…other than the stories…which had been proven to be true. It was an image of him and Mom one night, as I sat at the bottom step where I'd listen. Dad said something about love to Mom, and I couldn't quite make out her soft tone as she replied. Then I could finally pick up my father's voice.

"I love you, with all my heart…and as do I love Kirrana, but what are we going to do? She'll have my reputation to deal with…" Kyp argued softly.

"No, she'll be just fine…but if you were ever home you would know this—" She cut off angrily, and Dad backed away a little; Mom had been holding a vibroblade.

"I'm sorry…but I can't always be home…" He tried to speak…tried to explain, but Mom thrust out the blade and cut a small slit within his neck.

"I know that…but you're never home…" Mom sank to her knees, and dropped the weapon at her feet.

Dad rushed over to her and knelt down. I could easily see the blood glistening as it dripped and streamed from the slit in his throat.

"It's alright. And I'm sorry." He cooed to her softly, and motioned to me…

I grew worried at this…being only six, I thought Mom would hurt me too…or I'd be in trouble. Still, I came forward, and Dad wrapped his arms around me in a soft hug.

That was a good memory, but it soon was broken as Master Skywalker called my name. Zen elbowed me in the side and I sent him an evil glare.

"Kirrana, wait for me for a few moments, the rest of you may go." He announced, and everyone slowly left the room.

Zen and I stayed behind, and I only grew worried when Master told Zen to leave as well. I knew where Zen would go. He would be kind and wait for me in my room. Master Skywalker watched the boy leave before turning back to face me.

"Kirrana, I'm worried. I know your life is still in turmoil, but you need to pay attention. I just wish your father was still alive, he was a great Jedi Master…though rarely did he follow the rules."

At that I winced, and he put a hand upon my shoulder. "I'm sorry; I didn't mean to insult you."

"It's alright, though the remarks do grow irritating." I told him softly.

He gave me a swift smile.

"You may go now. If you're hungry, there are plenty of trees still around, and we got another shipment of nerf meat." He told me.

Yeah, I lived with Master Skywalker. He was my adopted guardian. There was nothing wrong with this, and at least he didn't pretend to be like my father, or something. I strode up the stairway and into my room where I soon found Zen curled up upon my bed. I knew he was asleep, for his chest rose lightly as he breathed, and his eyes were shut lightly. Slowly and quietly, I shut the door and strode over to my bed. I took the notebook from the other side, as well as the pen, and began to enter my journal for the day. When I had finished, the air around me had grown slightly darker. I thought about waking up Zen, but figured he needed his sleep. Quitetly, I tiptoed out of my room and shut the door behind me to walk into the empty halls of the Jedi Temple. It was peaceful…and silent, the way I liked it. I soon walked out into the open air outside the temple doors and roamed around the very front. After a few moments more of walking, I soon spotted Master Skywalker atop the Jedi Temple, his cloak ruffling in the soft night breeze. Slowly, I began to climb, hoisting myself up with physical strength rather than relying on the Force. I soon reached the top and took my stand beside my master. He regarded me with a gentle smile, and I asked the question that had long since been running through my consciousness…the one I dare not ask till now.

"Master, could you tell me about my father?"

"Of course."

We both took a seat and he began at the beginning.

"Your father was a wonderful Jedi…"

When we finally finished talking, I was both amazed and once more in tears. Master wrapped his arms around me and told me that I should be proud of my heritage…And believe me, I am. I plan to write this all down in my journal/planner. It was nearly morning now, and the winds that picked up were growing warmer. The air was still darkish, and my Master and I walked into the stone building we both chose to call home. Bidding him goodnight, for I could still catch at least a few hours, I strode up the stairway and into my room. I found Zen still asleep upon my bed, so I curled up at the very edge. I cursed as I realized that he was now fully awake.

"Kirrana?" He spoke my name softly into the darkness.

"Yeah, Zen. I'm here."

I heard him shuffle within the covers of my bed, and I saw his silhouette upon the wall in front of him. And of course, as usual…he had thrown off his shirt, and now sat, bare-chested upon my bed. I shivered lightly in the cold as I sat up as well and smiled up at my friend.

"Hey." I said in a light tone, and he smiled back.

I could see the faint moonshine upon his bare shoulders and his face as he turned back to me.

"Where've you been?" I heard him ask.

"Talking with Master Skywalker. He told me all about my father."

As I said this, the room took on a deep sense of stillness. It was an uncomfortable uneasiness…and Zen finally ended it.

"I'm sorry for taking your bed…I sorta fell asleep." He smiled nervously and I waved a hand.

"It's alright…It's nearly morning now."

"Have you been up all night?"

"Yeah."

Again it was silent, and I rested my head against the back of the bed. I had learned so much in just the last few hours, which it took me a moment to comprehend. I loved the stories Master told me, about how my father stole the Sun-Crusher, and stuff like that. I also learned of his fight against the Yuuzhan-Vong…Though the war was over, they still lived near. It was almost scary. I looked over at Zen, whom was stretching on my bed, and noticed a dark scar-looking piece against the other's side. I reached out and brushed my fingers against it, and I felt him tense completely.

"What?" He snapped at me, and I fell silent, my hand snapped back into my other, as if he had slapped me away.

"I-I just wondered…what's that?" I asked in a nervous voice, one he had never heard before.

He blinked once before finally coming to an answer. "From when I was younger…My mother used to abuse me…and sometimes my father. They drank a lot, and my brothers and I would sit at home and wait. Our care-giver was an old nanny droid."

I sighed lightly.

"I'm sorry…I didn't mean to dig up memories…" I started to say, but he perked up as if nothing had happened, and smiled over at me.

"Nah, it's fine…Everything's better now…" His tone was a happy-go-lucky sort, and I flashed him a small smile. After yet another agonizing moment of silence, I sat up, crawled over to the only person I've ever trusted…(other than my father and Master), and sat beside him, resting my tired head against his warm shoulder. I felt him shiver for a moment before resting his head upon mine and taking my hand in his.

"We're a lot alike." He whispered into the silver moonlit darkness of my room.

"Yeah…" My voice trailed off into a yawn as I felt him move to wrap a blanket around me.

I took the warm blanket gratefully and leaned into Zen. His arms wrapped around me gently, and again I smelled the smooth scent of cologne. I heard, as well as felt, the rain begin to pound upon the temple's stone roof, and was soon lulled to sleep. I was sure that Zen would be awake for a while, and entrusted him to wake me up when needed, so I let myself sleep. I felt him shift twice before entering deep sleep, and I cuddled closer.

As I woke the next morning, I realized that I had only slept for an hour or two. I stretched a bit and then noticed the weight across my lap. Looking down, I found myself staring upon the military enforced form of my best friend. Out of plain curiosity, I lifted a hand and gently ran my fingers across his well built form and felt him almost shudder beneath my hand. I laughed lightly, as if not to wake him up, and then found myself looking down at that scar. It looked as if only a few months old, and as if he had done nothing to keep it from infection. But nevertheless, it was healed over…for the most part. Stretching again, I prepared to wait until Zen awoke, but out of the corner of my eyes I saw his own emerald green eyes open. He smiled lightly up at me, and then a frown marred his features.

"I'm so sorry…I'll get up…" As he moved to sit up, I felt his body, or at least his back, cringe.

He fell back into my lap, a look of pain holding deeply within his vivid emerald eyes. I gave him a curious look, and switched it to a worried one. Even through the Force, I could feel a deep sense of pain, fresh, but seemingly ripped from within. Gently, I picked up my hand that was resting against the scar marring his left side and found it covered with blood.

"Whenever I think about my mother…The pain comes back…" He said in a light, pain faced voice.

"Do you want to just stay here…I could go tell Master—" He cut me off quickly.

"No! He doesn't know of my past. I just…I'll be fine. Let's go downstairs for breakfast…or better yet…we can walk through the forest." He perked again, as if hiding something, and attempted once more to get up.

Worried and feeling sick at the blood covering my hands, I pressed a hand against his chest and forced him gently to stay down.

"You're not going anywhere. Zen, I'm worried…What happened to you all those years ago?" I asked him softly.

He looked away nervously. "I'll tell you when we have time."

"Than it looks like we are going for a walk…A long one." I wiped off my hand upon the side of my bed, and helped my friend off my lap.

Another shot of pain hit me, through the Force, and I looked down at Zen. I sighed lightly before slipping my arm beneath his shoulders and pushing him up gently. He left my room with a light bow in thanks, and I waved to him.

"I'll be down in a few moments…Just let me get dressed." I told him, and he nodded.

"Yeah, same here."

We parted, and I dug through a pile of clothing for something somewhat decent to wear. I soon came up with a black pair of jeans, looser this time and a tunic dyed an emerald color. Throwing up my long silken hair, I walked out of my room quietly, for the hours were still worthy of sleep. No doubt Master Skywalker had chosen to get some rest as well. I met up with Zen in the meditation chamber and we both were soon on our way out into the warm morning air. Since we all judged time by the position of the sun, I was in a bit of a spot as I looked up to see the moon just falling, and the sun just beginning to rise. I decided to walk a bit ahead of Zen, whom seemed now to have a slight limp to his gait…or it was just me. Nevertheless, I chose a spot over to the west and headed in that direction. The trees and plants around us were covered with dew, and swayed lightly in the warm breezes as we walked past. Some of the vines grabbed at my hair, and some held thorns that cut my shoulders, but I paid no attention; Jedi didn't care. Soon, we reached a large pond-looking area, and I turned back to face Zen.

"Well, here we are." I told him, and he eyed me suspiciously.

I grinned, taking up the edge of my tunic and stripping down. I had remembered my swim suit from not too long ago, for I had an obsession with water. I had learned of this place a short while ago, and knew of the hot spring's healing abilities. So, I dropped my clothes to the ground and stood a moment, waiting for Zen. He just stood there staring. Reaching up a hand, I tapped his shoulder and raised his chin with a finger.

"You coming or not?"

I was sure he was confused as to the real me. Sometimes I was deep, dark and depressed, while others I smiled and said everything was okay, and just recently, I was the sort to cry in the arms of a guy whom I met not long before. It was strange, but fun on my part.

"Well…" He spoke softly, but nevertheless stripped down until he was simply in a pair of black shorts.

I was the first to step into the warm, soothing water. I strode out into it until I could no longer touch, and I swam off to a ledge that was in the very middle of the pond. Zen followed me, swimming quite well. I took a seat on the stone ledge and sighed lightly with a smile upon my face.

"Now then…I've told you a lot about me…now it's your turn." I said, as if expecting to know everything he had to tell.

"Well…When I was young, my mother and father were both drunkards, they would leave me and my brothers home to fend for ourselves. Like I said before, our watch was a nanny droid that needed desperately to be updated. They would come home drunk and sometimes pass out on the couch, or in their bedrooms. One day, my parents got into a fight over something…Though I was too young to recall, maybe about eight…" He paused momentarily. "Anyways, I heard them yelling, and after a few moments of hiding with my brothers in our kitchen, I heard a sound…I think blaster-fire. Nevertheless, I strode up into my parents' room and saw my mother upon the floor, a hole within her neck. Blood dripped from it, and I remember screaming. My father grew angry, but soon dropped the gun and passed out upon the floor. I walked over and picked up the blaster and looked it over."

Zen scooted up closer, for he had been sliding off into the water, and I sat up a bit more.

"At that moment, an Imperial trooper, probably one whom had been making his normal rounds, walked into the room, fully armed and looking down at me. He had taken off the helmet, and his face was that of a disgusted man. He took me in and left my brothers home alone. I was taken to the Chiss Academy. I was there for quite a few years, I think about five or six. Anyways, I finally got out, for one of them discovered my Force-abilities, and I was taken here."

I sighed lightly when he paused. I felt the urge to cry once more, but ignored it as I slipped off the ledge and began to swim for a moment. Zen followed me, but decided shortly on being lazy and floating on his back.

"So…The Chiss Academy…Is that why you…seem, well…Stronger…?" I asked, and realized that he knew what I meant…He had sensed me this morning, staring down at him…admiring; his cheeks flushed red for a moment.

"Well, yeah."

"So, basically you came from a family of drunkards, a Chiss Academy…and then to here…to work with the most famed Jedi Master?"

"Yep." His reply was straightforward and just.

"Ah, I'm sorry. I have a bad reputation as well." I cut off right there. There was one thing Zen didn't know about me, and the only reason he didn't was because I refused to tell him…I wouldn't tell him my last name. I refused. He would hate me…or judge me like all the others…

"Kirrana…There's one thing you've never told me…" He spoke softly, but I could sense his nervousness through the Force. "…What's your last name? I mean…you've spoken highly of your father…but I'm curious to know who he is…"

May hands shook horribly as I lifted myself back up onto the rock. I had to tell him. He should know.

"Kyp—Kyp Durron. Durron is my last name." I said in a slow, dark tone.

He shot me a confused look.

"Kyp…wasn't he the 'rogue Jedi?'" He asked me, and I nodded.

"You were given his rep, weren't you?" He asked yet another question, and I nodded, tears now welling up in my eyes.

"Well, what's to be ashamed of? Your father did many good things. I, as well as the rest of the students, learned about him before you came." Zen smiled softly at me, and I smiled back, wiping a tear from my cheek.

"Don't be ashamed of who you are." He said softly, taking me into his arms.

I rested my head against his chest and sighed softly. He set me back down within the deep water, and we both lay back within the warm spring water, for what seemed like a favorable forever…

-

Okay, i know that was a little weird, but i wrote this a year ago, and wanted to know if anyone liked it...plz review...begs desperately...i thought this was a good story idea-tho not my best...TY!

Fallen


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two:**

**A New Family, New Home, and **

**A Nightmare Like no Other**

I sighed lightly, lifting my head once more and pulling away to dip my head into the warm water. Zen followed me from behind and headed off to the shore to redress. We did need to get going. It was already noon, and Master was probably wondering where we had headed off to. I gathered up my outfit and slipped on the jeans and tunic I had previously been wearing. We left shortly after and walked back into the denser forestry of Yavin Four. As we neared the Jedi Temple, I realized then how much trouble we might have been in. Master Skywalker, as well as the other students, were all standing outside, and in front of them all, with her back to us, was a familiar looking woman. Her hair was a deep chocolate in color, and curled just lightly. Her eyes nearly matched, but were of a lighter, almost brandy. Her slender form was built almost exactly like mine. I was confused. She almost looked like me. Nevertheless, Zen and I walked up behind her and took a seat in front of some of the others and Master Skywalker. The woman had stopped talking and she was looking down at me, her eyes wide in surprise, and a large smile upon her face.

"Oh…I-I…Uncle, could we all talk in private somewhere here?" The woman turned to our master and he nodded, pointing to me as they both began to walk.

I grabbed Zen's arm and pulled him up with me as we followed the two. We walked down the empty stone hallways and to a large room with double doors on each side. The woman, looking younger that Master, but at least eighteen years older than me or Zen, took a seat across from me; Master sat at her left, and Zen at mine. The woman smiled gently at me.

"Hello, Kirrana, remember me?" Her tone was light as if she were trying to hold back an emotion of sorts.

"Not exactly…Wait…Weren't you at my father's funeral?" I saw the woman cringe at the word 'funeral', but she replied.

"Yes. But there is a deeper connection. My name is Jaina Solo, daughter of Han and Leia Organa Solo…" She told me softly, her fingers tapping gently against the wood of the table before me.

"Okay." I said almost simply.

"Kirrana, your father wasn't a cheater. He never cheated on Angel…" Jaina said nearly silently just before Master cut her off with a hand.

"Kirrana, this woman is your mother." Master Luke looked down at me, and I sat up in my seat instantly; I could feel Zen's hand against my shoulder, but my body had gone cold. I couldn't speak, I just sat staring at the woman, Jaina, my mother.

After a moment or two, Master finally relived the uncomfortable silence with a question.

"I know you have been here for a while, and I know this is so sudden, but your mother wishes you to come with her. She has remarried to a fine man, roughly her own age, and a colonel along side the Chiss."

I felt Zen's arm shake as his hand left my shoulder. When I could finally speak, I turned to my mother and asked nearly silently;

"Mom?" I said her name as if a question, but that's all I could say.

"Kirrana, I know this is…strange, but I really do hope you would come to live with Jag and I. You'll have your own room, as well as a mother and a caring step-father…" Jaina said in a soft tone, almost taking mine.

Again I spoke, but I turned to Zen this time.

"Could Zen come?" I asked my mother, still looking to Zen.

"I'm sorry…but he can't. We don't have enough room…" My mother started, but I shot back an answer quickly, not trying to be rude, but…

"Then no. If Zen can't come, than I won't." This time, I was cut short.

"Kirrana, you should go with your mother. Imagine a better life…freedom!" He said to me softly, taking my hand in his.

I nodded slowly, agreeing. Though I wished not to leave my 'home' behind, I just had to go. My mother seemed like a nice person, and I was sure that her husband, my step-father, would be as well. Pondering for a moment or two, I turned back to my mother and nodded. She gave me a soft smile, and stood up, followed shortly by Master, than me, and finally Zen. I turned to my friend and wrapped my arms around his waist, not wishing to ever let go. I felt his arms wrap around my shoulders, and I began to cry, tears pouring down my face. When I finally let go, I looked up at my friend for life and saw tears glistening on his pale cheeks as well. After a moment, I bid him goodbye, and we all stepped out into the light. My mother let me run back to my room and get my belongings…The first thing I packed were my clothes, mostly consisting of my father's old outfits. Then, my other items, and I managed to grab my notebook off the bed just before shutting the door and making my way down the stairs for what might be my last time. I reached the outside and waved goodbye to the others, as well as Zen, whom I hugged one last time. As we parted, I noticed the black Jedi robes within his hands; I had seen him wear them on occasion. He handed me the silky warm robes, and I smiled up at him.

"Thank you…I will come see you again…I promise." I said softly to him, and I waved goodbye once more as I stepped aboard my mother's ship.

As the hatch closed, my mother turned to face me and wrapped her arms around my shoulders. I hugged her back and felt her glowing warmth through the Force. I truly believed that this woman was my mother. There was no doubt in the universe. We both took our seats, me in the co-pilot's, and Mom in the pilot's chair. She had told me the ship's name…Something about a Falcon. Nevertheless, we took off, the ship shuddering as it lifted from the ground and reached the blackness of space. I slumped back in my chair and looked out the viewport. I had only ridden in a ship twice before, this being the third time and I still loved the view. It was beautiful…all those stars against a backdrop of peaceful darkness. My mother seemed to enjoy it as well, though by her ability to fly, I assumed she had many times before watched out the viewport of an X-wing starfighter.

After a little while of watching out the viewport, I drifted off into a gentle sleep. I knew it would take a while to reach where we were going anyways. I still wasn't sure of our destination, but I had the feeling that I would be able to sleep for at least a few hours…

The next time I woke, I was being tapped on the shoulder. I opened my eyes once more to peer into my mother's. She smiled gently like before and motioned for me to get up. We were apparently there…well, at least in the docking bay. Still, I got up, stretched, and strode out of the large Falcon ship. We began to walk, and I found myself shivering lightly in the air around me. I soon recognized the area; Courscant. Considering the fact that it was after the Vong war, it was a bit troubled about the city before us. Nevertheless, Mother motioned for me to follow, and we walked down a few street corners before coming to a small, but decent restaurant labeled 'Correlian Eats'. I wasn't sure if I had ever tried Correlian foods yet, but it was worth a shot. As we walked in, the smells of cooking foods made my stomach rumble. We took a seat near the door, and I shivered in the temperature of the room. It was a touch colder in here, but okay nonetheless; perhaps it was just me. Nevertheless, I took a menu and looked it over as I saw my mother do the same. After finding something that looked rather interesting…a dish that consisted of roasted mynock with lightly salted vegetables as a side dish; it all sounded quite good. I set down the menu, and as did Mom.

"So, find something you'd like?" She asked me.

"Yeah, the roasted mynock." I smiled; still, it was strange to hang out with someone you had just figured as your mother.

"Sounds good. I prefer nerf meat myself, but nevertheless." She took a moment to clear her throat. "I think you and Jag will get along quite well. He's a good guy, not very strict…but still. He has the military composer." She smiled.

I laughed lightly. He sounded okay, but I probably wouldn't see much of him, for I would be busy walking around, getting to know the place around me. It wasn't long until a waitress, a female Twi'lek, came to the table and asked our orders. We each told her our dinners, and she smiled at us.

"Your meals will be out shortly. So Jaina, how've you been? And who's this?" She asked my mother, pointing to me.

"Oh, I'm good. And this is my daughter."

"I didn't know you had a daughter…" The Twi'lek twitched her left lekku in surprise.

"Yeah…I guess there weren't many people to whom I told about her…She's…well, Kyp's daughter." Jaina took a gentle breath, and half of the restaurant erupted in a big gasp; It was then that I noticed that half of them were either Jedi, or friends—or enemies—of my father. The Twi'lek looked down on me.

"That's easy to see. She looks just like him…Is she a rebel too?" The Twi'lek laughed lightly, and as did my mother.

"Well, I gotta get back to work…see ya later, Jaina…And you, hon." She said softly, walking back to the kitchens. I turned back to my mother; and I had noticed that to my own luck, the rest of the restaurant had turned back to their meals.

"Kirrana, I'm sorry." Jaina apologized, and I nodded softly.

"It's alright. I'm used to that by now."

We both sighed lightly and talked on about what my room and the house was like. She explained the room's set up, and the rooms besides. The house, as well as my room, sounded great. Since we had brought our items from within the Falcon ship, I lifted my bag onto the table and took out the black Jedi robes. I took them up in my arms and rested my head against it. The scent upon the fabric was strong with Zen's cologne. I was surprised that he had remembered that I loved the smell. I felt tears welling up in my eyes as I clutched the robes tighter to me. When our meals finally came, I set the robes down back into my bag and took up the fork at my right. I took an experimental bite of the mynock, and found it to be one of the best things I had ever eaten. Looking over at Mom, I noticed that she seemed to enjoy her meal as well.

"Enjoying your meal?" Mom looked up at me.

"Yeah…it's really good….thank you."

We stayed in the restaurant until dark, talking with the Twi'lek woman, and finishing off our meals. I sat back, the Jedi robes falling down my shoulders as I sipped at a glass of nerf milk. This was my fifth glass. Finally, we got up, and Mother hugged the female as we went to leave. I took up my bag, and Mom paid at the front as we walked out. I caught myself crying as we walked out the door, for the robes on my shoulders reminded me deeply of how much I would miss my friend. Nevertheless, we stepped out into the cool night air, and prepared to walk our way home. Mom walked at my side, talking to me about my father.

"Kirrana, your father never cheated. He was an honest man, and all those times he had been out those times was when he was busy on any mission he had had for the day, or at the bar, talking with me and a few friends. We vowed not to tell you the truth until you were old enough, no matter what. So, I knew you were with Master—Uncle Luke and I came in search of you."

I nodded. We soon reached the steps to my new home. Mom was the first to walk in, and as she did, she found herself in the arms of whom I had to guess as Jag. He was tall, and well built, like Zen, only more so. His outfit was nearly the same as mine, consisting of tight jeans and a black tunic. I liked this guy already. He didn't look all that old, just like Mom. As the two finished their hello kiss, Jaina turned to me and motioned me to come closer.

"Jag, this is your step-daughter…Kirrana."

He held out a hand to me and smiled.

"Wow, the daughter of Kyp Durron…nice to meet you."

He was definitely military worthy. His hair, black, was a bit longer than military standard, but what made me curious was the scar just above his right eye, leading up to the hairline and becoming a white streak. His eyes were emerald green, and he was definitely friendly.

"Thank you…same here."

Mom then showed my up to my bedroom, which was simply up a small flight of padded stairs and off to the left. The bed was rather large, covered in black and red blankets. The room itself was an almost blood red. There was a dresser made from snow wood in a corner, and a window letting silvery light pour into my room. I smiled as I turned back to my mother and wrapped my arms around her.

"It's as if you read my mind." I exclaimed.

"Well, you're my, as well as Kyp's daughter…what was I to expect?" We both laughed.

Mother left me to my room, shutting the door as she left. I instantly began unpacking and filling my dresser with my clothing. I set my father's lightsaber upon a desk off to the side of my bed, and I put my items atop the desk as well as the dresser. After that was finished, I took up the Jedi robes from my shoulders and placed them upon my pillows. I had placed my notebook upon the desk just before laying down the robes. Resting my head against the cologne smelling fabric, I sighed softly, tears beginning to fall down my cheeks. I sighed again as I snuggled in. After a moment, a knock came to my door. I said a quick "Come in" and looked up to see my step-father sitting at the edge of my bed. His smile was soft and warm.

"Kirrana, now that you live with us, you're free to do nearly anything you please. I won't argue unless the act you wish to follow is against your health or well-being. And also, call me what you wish. I don't ask that you call me father. It's your decision." He smiled still, and I nodded, sitting up and crawling over to sit next to him.

I remembered what my father had looked like, and Jag was just like him. Dark hair, deep emerald eyes, a soft, welcoming smile, and a sense of gentleness.

"Thank you…you look a lot like my dad…" My smile fell away. "So I think I will call you my dad…After all, I sort of need parents…I guess."

He laughed gently at that, and I joined him. Being sixteen, I didn't expect to get along with the colonel, but it was alright. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders and smiled.

"I think I'll be okay living here."

"I hope so." He smiled again, and as did I.

With him, I left my room and walked down the stairway to look around the house. It was basic, but beautifully decorated, and quite large. I searched the kitchen, as well as the dining room. Then, I moved on to the living room and Mom and Dad's room. It was nice as well, with a rather large waterbed. I strode out and shut the door, walking back into the living room and taking a seat upon the couch next to my parents.

"Thank you for letting me live here."

"Hey, we hope you like it here." Jag—Dad told me…Mom nodded.

I just smiled. After a little while, Mom stood up, taking Dad by the arm.

"We're heading off to bed…Goodnight, Kirrana, tomorrow you can look around the city if you wish." She told me softly, and I stood up and stretched.

"Same here, goodnight." I gave them both a hug and walked up the stairway and into my bedroom.

It didn't take long for me to fall asleep, and dreams flooded within that sleep. One in particular…

_I stood at the front of a long hallway, looking straight into the darkness near the end of it. There appeared a pair of amber eyes, staring back at me from the darkness. The eyes came forward, glaring at me as I came forward as well. It came closer still, and I made no move to run. I could hear the creature's claws tap against the ground as it walked, and I could hear the cling of the metal blades connected at its shoulders and knees, as well as the sound of the amphistaff's light hiss. Still I walked forward. As did he. We met in the middle, our blades clashing; Lightsaber against amphistaff. An interesting battle, which ended with me in the lead. He lay upon the floor on his back, arms raised above his head. The large creature soon formed, its blades and armor becoming human flesh. Its eyes became a deep emerald green, and it lay there, a full human male, covered simply in a familiar black robe…_

This was about the time I woke. I felt cold, though the room around me was normal temperature. Cold sweat poured down my back and my face as I sat up and took a deep breath. I thanked the Force that I had moved the robes that had covered my pillow, for they would have lost their scent. Nevertheless, I think someone heard me scream, for I heard a faint shuffling outside my bedroom door. Quickly, I got up and strode across the soft, dark carpeting to reach out and open the door. Standing part way in my doorway was my mother.

"Are you alright?" She asked my in a whispered tone…I guessed Father was still asleep.

"Yeah, I just…had a bad dream." I explained taking up the same soft tone.

"Jedi don't dream, sweetheart. What was it about?"

"Oh, nothing…It's not important. Sorry to wake you…" I apologized, stepping out of my room and into the bathroom just down the hall.

"I was already awake. I was just reading…though I had a hard time convincing Jag to get back to sleep. He wakes up to early and works too hard." Mom smiled, and so did I.

I stood in front of the sink and turned on the faucet with the letter "C" marking the handle. The water fell into the sink, as well as my cupped hands as I went to wash my face and hopefully be rid of the horrid nightmare. I soon was shivering, and I turned the water back off and faced my mother, whom held out a towel to me.

"Thanks." I said taking it from her hands.

We both said our goodnights once more, and I headed back into my room, flipping on the light and taking the notebook from my desk and sitting upon my bed. I flipped open the page and found a note…it was in Zen's handwriting and said simply: _There's one thing I never told you…but I fear that it must wait…_He signed it beneath this, and I found myself curious. I thought I knew nearly everything…Hmm…Nevertheless, I flipped the page once more and grabbed writing stick from within my bag that lay beside my bed. I began writing about the finding of my mother…about Zen…about my strange dream…It still ran through my mind, an image of the boy whom I had befriended, laying there at my feet, holding his hands above his head, wrapped within his robes…It worried me. Maybe Mom was right, I thought, maybe Jedi don't have dreams…maybe I saw the past…or rather…the future. Master had taught all of us about this sort of thing. He didn't go too far into it, but still…

I began to sign my name, but instead I found myself neatly printing '_The Rogue Jedi_'. I almost erased it, but decided not to, for it was rather strange that I would think this as okay. Nevertheless, I felt the eager tiredness growing within me. I set down the notebook and rested my head once more, covering up with the black and red blankets upon my bed. I soon fell into another dark sleep, but unlike the other, it wasn't interrupted by nightmares…or dreams.

I woke early the next morning and could soon smell wonderful scents coming from the downstairs. I took in the smell as I walked down the stairway and met up with Dad in the kitchen. He looked over at me with a smile.

"Hey Kirrana. Have a good sleep?" He asked me, and I sighed.

"Sorta."

He nodded in understanding and handed me a plate of gukked eggs, nerf bacon, and a cup of a sort of orange liquid. I took a seat at the table in the dining room just a few feet away and began to eat, starting with the gukked eggs. They were quite good, and I'm not a big fan of eggs…so it was different. I then started on the bacon, for it was my favorite of the meal. About half way through, Father came to sit beside me and chow down, and I took an experimental sip of the orange liquid. It was sweet with a slight tang to it…Very good, though. I drank down the glass and took another slice of bacon from my plate. Mom finally joined us as I was finishing up.

"So, Kirrana, what would you like to do today?" Mom asked me, and I felt almost childish when I finally answered.

"Well…We could walk around, maybe…or something." I suggested a bit tensely, and Mom nodded.

"Sure."

So, after dinner, I helped Dad clean up the kitchen and stuff, and it was then that I noticed that they didn't have a droid of any sort around. It was strange, well, I was used to not being around droids…most people I knew…or had known, had owned a droid, or did. Oh well, I didn't mind, after all, protocol droids were annoying. After we had cleaned up, Jag—Dad left to pack up some stuff to leave, for he was due back at the Academy by now. Mom said that he would be gone for a few days…maybe a week, and we both said our goodbyes to him and I reached out to give him a hug.

"We'll miss you…" I said softly, smiling.

"I'll miss you guys, as well."

And with that, he walked out the door, waving goodbye to us. We stuck around the house for a little while before finally leaving to walk the streets and the woods so that Mom could show me where what was. She pointed out a few key places, like the ship hangar, the landing bays, ect. She then pointed out the best restaurants and the worst bars to attend.

"I don't drink…" I told her laughing.

"I know…but just in case…" This we both laughed at.

"Would you like to meet Leia and Han Solo…your grandparents?"

"Sure." I nodded, and we began to walk in said direction.

We soon reached a large house which seemed nicely decorated…almost better so than our home. Mom walked up to the doorway and knocked upon the door just before opening it and walking in. I followed her from behind. I noticed the house around me was huge. The walls were high, and as was the ceiling. Looking around, I turned to look upon the form of a protocol droid, its golden eyes looking over at me.

"Hey Dad, Mom…how are you guys?" Jaina hugged whom had to be her parents and I stepped back.

"We're great…Jaina, who's this?" The male, I was guessing Han…asked, motioning towards me.

"This is my daughter…Kirrana." She told them…The look of shock on both their faces was enough to tell that Mom had never told them this.

"What?!" Han screamed. "Who got you pregnant? When? How?"

"Dad, calm down…" Jaina tried, but he gripped her shoulder.

"Tell me who did this right now…I'll kill the man…" As I heard these words, tears welled up in my eyes and I fell to my knees; behind me I heard the protocol droid whisper an "Oh my."

The man, Han, looked down at me, confused, and I felt Mom's hand on my shoulder as I heard her yell.

"Dad, the girl's father is already dead. Why do you think she's with me…?" Mom's voice rose in volumes of anger as she spoke. "Her father was a good man, and a worthy one at that! He was trusting…and you knew him well! I'm glad I never did tell you…or you would have killed him as well as this child!" She yelled now, loudly, and I winced, but tears still poured down my cheeks.

I looked up to see Han standing over his daughter, glaring, but not saying a word. Mom spoke on my behalf once more.

"Her father is Kyp Durron."

I felt the familiar chill of the room around me as the words left my mother's lips. The woman, whom I guessed to be Leia, rested a hand upon her shaking husband's shoulder; I bit my lip in a nervous way as I got to my feet.

"Sir, I'm sorry, but my mother's right. He's dead now, but he was a good person…"

Han cut me off with a wave of one hand.

"Jaina, I can't believe you went behind our backs…When did this happen? When did he get you pregnant…when did you even get the chance to sleep with him?" His voice shook, rising with each question.

"A night when we didn't have to be out in our fighters, killing off the Vong. I had no where to go, and Kyp offered me a bite to eat and somewhere to stay for the night. It was my idea to lay in his bed…and my idea to…" She cut off right there, and I wiped the tears from my eyes.

Han didn't say a word, but was forced to look back at Leia, whose face was unreadable. She took both her husband's shoulders and turned him around just before whispering something about going into the other room and staying there. Leia took her daughter's hand, as well as mine, and led us up the stairs and into a large room containing a couch, a bed, and a sort of large desk. She offered us a seat, and Mom motioned for me to sit down on the nerf hide couch. I did so. It was then that my grandmother spoke.

"Jaina, unlike your father, I'm very happy with you." She gave her daughter a small smile. "So, how long ago was this?"

"Years back…When I was eighteen. I mean…I had no where to go, and so I went back to his house as a friend…and well, we just…That night I hadn't been able to fall asleep, so around midnight, we were talking and…we kissed….It went on from there. Mom, it just felt right…I have no regrets…except his death." My mother now had tears in her eyes.

"So, introduce me to your daughter." Leia motioned over to me, smiling gently.

"This is Kirrana, daughter of Kyp and I. She had been under the belief that Angel was her mother. She also ended up at the Jedi Academy after Angel's sentence to death…for she was the one who killed Kyp. I brought her back with me yesterday afternoon." Mom told my grandmother, wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Hello, Kirrana. I take it you like it here so far?" Grandmother asked me, and I nodded with a light smile.

"Yeah, it's alright. And the food here is quite good." I told her softly, and we both laughed lightly. "I already have my own room, decorated every way I could have asked for, and I now have a loving family…"

Mom smiled over at me, and I gave her a short hug. We all sat and talked for a little while longer before Grandmother led us out of the room and back into the living room in which we first had entered. Han now stood there, his arms folded over his chest, a smirk upon his face. All three of us disregarded him. Leia turned to face her husband and glared at him.

"I think you owe both your daughter and granddaughter an apology…"

He began to open his mouth to retort, but I watched Grandmother give him an evil look that should melt anyone's heart.

"Fine…I'm sorry, Jaina…and to you…" He looked down on me and reached out a hand to place upon my shoulder. "Kyp was a good friend of mine, he saved my life…and I shouldn't have been so harsh. But whatever you do, make sure you keep his way of thought alive. I like that sort of Jedi…one who has his own mind." Han laughed lightly, and I found myself smiling.

"Thank you," I said softly.


End file.
